residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal d'Andy
Le 'Journal d'Andy, responsable des égouts '''est un document dans ''Resident Evil Survivor. Emplacement Le fichier se trouve dans la salle de contrôle des égouts. Transcription Français= 6 septembre Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu, mais j'ai ouï dire qu'un certain Vincent a été nommé Commandeur Suprême de cette ville. Officiellement, c'est un dirigeant d'élite envoyé par le siège d'Umbrella, mais en réalité, c'est un pourri qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à descendre son meilleur ami pour obtenir une promotion. De toute façon, je vis cloîtré dans l'obscurité de ces égouts, alors tout cela ne signifie rien pour moi... 2 septembre Une rumeur écœurante m'est parvenue... Vincent, le nouveau Commandeur, a ordonné au personnel du complexe de mener de sauvages expériences sur des gosses enlevés aux quatre coins du monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces enfants ont été conduits dans cette ville, mais cette histoire fait froid dans le dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me mêlerai pas de cette affaire tant que je ne serai pas directement concerné... 10 octobre Il semble qu'un terrible accident se soit produit à la surface, la nuit dernière. Je n'ai guère obtenu de détails, mais on dit que le Commandeur Vincent a commis un crime particulièrement cruel. 9 novembre Aujourd'hui, le Commandeur Vincent a fini par descendre faire une inspection ici. Tout au long des banalités que nous avons échangées, je n'ai pu déceler que de la cruauté dans cet homme. Lorsque je l'ai pris en photo pour en garder un souvenir, il est entré dans une rage noire... quel sale con ! |-| Anglais= September 6th I've never seen him, but I heard that one called Vincent has become the city's supreme commander. Officially, he is an elite sent by Umbrella headquarters. In truth, he is such a fiend that he would not hesitate to kill his friend if it would promote him. Well, since I live here in this dark sewer, it doesn't mean anything to me... September 20th I heard a disgusting rumour... The new commander Vincent, orders the facility personnel to do savage experiments every day on kids brought in from all over the world. I don't even know why those kids were brought to this city, but it sure is disturbing. Well, I don't want to get involved, so long as it doesn't affect me... October 10th It seems some terrible accident happened above ground last night. I don't know any more details, but I heard that Commander Vincent has done something cruel. November 9th Today at last, Commander Vincent came down here for an inspection. We made small talk, but I could see nothing but cruelty in him. When I took a picture of him as a souvenir, he became very angry... He is such a jerk! |-| Japonais= 嫌な噂を聞いた。赴任してきたビンセント司令官の奴、 工場の連中に命令して、毎日、世界中から連れてきた若者達に残虐な行為をしているらしい。 元々あの若者達が何の為にこの街に連れてこられたのか、 その理由自体知らされていない俺だが、あまり気持ちのいい話じゃねえな…。 まあ、この俺にそのとばっちりがこなければ何の問題もねえのだが…。 10月10日 昨日の夜、上で何か大きな事件が起きたらしい。 詳しい事は知らないが、ビンセント司令官がまた何か残虐なことをしでかしたっていう話だ。 11月9日 今日、とうとうビンセント司令官がここへ視察にやってきた。 たわいもない世間話をしただけだったが見るからに残忍そうな奴で、 記念に1枚ってノリで写真を1枚撮ってやったら、すごく怒りやがった。 噂どおりの嫌な奴だった。 Galerie EPSXe 2018-12-01 19-26-18-74.png|Emplacement sur la carte. EPSXe 2018-12-01 19-25-26-51.png EPSXe 2018-12-01 19-25-28-44.png EPSXe 2018-12-01 19-25-30-09.png EPSXe 2018-12-01 19-25-31-73.png EPSXe 2018-12-01 19-25-33-34.png Apparition * Resident Evil Survivor en:Sewer Caretaker, Andy's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Survivor